Change
by all-i-need-is-music
Summary: My first One-Shot! Basically about Shane and Mitchie! Kinda a Song-Fic to Taylor Swifts Song Change! It s Mitchie s POV and it s about Shane finally realizing she is the one and the way he had to go to get there! Smitchie


**I DON´T OWN ANYTHING!**

**So this is my first One-Shot ever and I hope you like it! I know that it sometimes doesn´t fit the song but I loved the first and last verse for the One-SHot so i decided to make it a Song-Fic! **

**There are probably so many spelling mistakes but I hope you get what i mean! I´m sorry again but if it helps I am from Germany so I´m used to writing German!**

* * *

**Change**

_And it's a sad picture  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets  
What you wanted again_

So here I am at a sold out Concert of Connect Three in the first row, center! Shane gave me that ticket! He said he wanted to be able to see me while he was singing! I really thought that this could mean something, that maybe he finally realized that I was the one he should be with but I guess he didn´t.

_You know it's all the same  
Another time and place  
__Repeating history __**  
**__And you're getting sick of it_

This probably will only be another repeat! Since Camp Rock Shane and I have been close friends and that was over a year ago. Shane really did change but I don´t know if it´s for the better. He trust really easily now a days. Chrushing from one heartbreak into another always being used for fame but never seeing that the one who would treat him right was right in front of him!

_But I believe  
In whatever you do  
And I'll do anything  
To see it through_

I guess I´ll play the healer again! Telling him that nobody had seen this one coming. Doing everything just to get his mind off of things. Never getting as much as a "Thank you Mitchie!"

_Because these  
Things will change  
We can feel it now  
These walls  
That they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
The time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah_

_Oh_

I have this weird feeling that even though he is giving a girl googly-eyes on stage like right now, singing his undying love to her, we will get out of this complete repeat soon! I really do hope so cause I can´t stand to see Shane cry!

_So we've been  
Out numbered  
Raided and out cornered  
It's hard to fight  
When the  
fight ain't fair_

I couldn´t really tell you how many times Shane came to my house crying his eyes out cause another girl had dumped him/cheated on him. I always tell him he shouldn´t give up, that maybe his Cinderella isn´t too far away. He never discovered that I mean myself cause I really do think of him-even though we are not together-as my Prince Charming.

_We're getting  
Stronger now  
Find things  
They never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster  
And never scared_

Today was the first day Shane didn´t come crying his eyes out! Sure he was about to break down and he shed some tears but it wasn´t as bad as all the other times!

_We can walk away  
say, "We don't need this"  
But there's something in your eyes  
says we can beat this_

I guess he realized she wasn´t the one for him. He told me later that he was happy. That there would come a day when he would look at a girl and know she is the one he would spent the rest of his life with.

_Because these  
Things will change  
We can feel it now  
These walls  
That they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
The time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah_

_Oh_

_Tonight we'll stand  
and get off our knees  
Fight for what we've  
Worked for all these years  
And the battle was long  
It's the fight of our lives  
And we'll stand up  
Champions tonight_

I guess Shanes good spirit did last a while but in the end here he is crying again! It´s been 4 months since he last came saying he had a new girlfriend. He was different then, he looked happier then he had been all the other times he told me he had a new girlfriend. He said that she really could be the one. He said that he had grown to love her more then he had ever loved a girlfriend of his. That´s why I didn´t exepct him coming here crying more then he ever had. Sure I had hoped for it but I didn´t expect it!

_It was the night things changed  
Can see it now  
These walls that they  
put up to hold us back  
fell down  
It's a revolution  
Throw your hands up  
Cause we never gave in  
And we'll sing hallelujah  
We sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

"Shhh Shane it will be okay!" I said while holding him in my arms! It was bad!! Really bad! He had been crying for over 3 hours now and it didn´t seem to stop! "Mitch?" He whispered, looking up from my arms with teary puffy eyes! "Yes?" I whispered too! He needed someone understanding and I could show him that threw whispering!

"Thank you! I.. I know it probably isn´t easy for you to always help me up again and…" "Shane it´s.." "No!" He cut me off. " Mitch I really appreciate you always being there! I know I never said thank you but up till a while ago I took it for granted Mitch and I feel bad for that! Threw all this time you were the one who never gave up on me who always believed in me and I can´t tell you how much I love you for that!" He said looking into my eyes. I saw something change then! I don´t know what exactly but it seemed like his eyes lit up! Like he realized something. "Mitch?" "Yeah Shaney?" "I.. um… Mitch I..um…" He stuttered. I didn´t get what he wanted to say but I found out in the best way I could have imagined cause I leaned up and gently pressed his lips on mine in a soft but passionate kiss.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! It would really mean much to me if you tell me what you think about it!**

**xoxo Liz**

**PS: This goes out to you Katzzzle(lol stuck with the Gangstaa Name)! I know your story is totally diffrent but you made me wanna write something so I hope you like it!**


End file.
